<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the devil's domain by obeysme (lesbianshinobu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941034">the devil's domain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshinobu/pseuds/obeysme'>obeysme (lesbianshinobu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshinobu/pseuds/obeysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories for characters of Obey Me! Requests taken here or on <a href="https://obeysme.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p><p>Update -</p><blockquote>
  <p>His eyes narrow. You’re playing a dangerous game, provoking the Avatar of Pride. Too bad you’ve grown used to being on the receiving end of his scathing glares. “What possessed you to send Lord Diavolo that photo?”</p>
  <p>You focus on stirring the pot, its contents boiling and gurgling. It’s your turn to cook dinner, and you settled on a few dishes that you’re certain the brothers will all enjoy. If Beelzebub doesn’t finish them by himself, that is. “You refused to turn in for the night,” you say primly, “so I had to take drastic measures.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hellfire and other exfoliants | asmodeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have little idea how spas and bath treatments work outside of what i googled, so if there’s any mistakes, just excuse them skfjdkfj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Could you close your eyes?”</p><p>“There’s no need to be so shy! You don’t have anything that I haven’t seen before.” Your narrowed gaze doesn’t waver. He sighs, looking put-upon. “Oh, very well. If it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>When you’re certain Asmodeus’ eyes are closed, you remove the fluffy robe that the staff provided for you, folding it quickly and setting it at the edge of the tub. Then you carefully climb in. The water is warm, but not alarmingly so, and the essential oils and whatever else added to it makes it murky enough to hide your figure. Perfect.</p><p>At your sigh of contentment, Asmodeus asks with his eyes still shut, “Am I to take it that you’re fully submerged now?”</p><p>“Yeah. You can open your eyes.”</p><p>“<em>Finally</em>.” He does just that. A pleased smile forms on his lips at the sight of you. “Looks like you’re enjoying this spa retreat so far. Didn’t I say that you would?”</p><p>“You did,” you admit. “I was a little apprehensive at first, since this is a spa for demons. But the scrub was great, and this bath treatment is <em>wonderful</em>.”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Asmodeus releases a breath bordering on a moan, leaning back with his arms spread. You try to keep your blush in check, focusing intently on his face and not his bare chest. “Hellfire is the best exfoliant, but it’d melt the skin off your fragile bones. That’s okay, though; human tears is a close second, after all.”</p><p>You freeze. “Um, I’m sorry. Did...did you say <em>human tears</em>?” You resist the urge to race out of the water, not wanting to give the demon in the tub beside yours an eyeful.</p><p>Asmodeus throws his head back in laughter, his curls moving wildly with the movement before bouncing back into place. “Just kidding!” he says between guffaws. “Oh, if only you could see the look on your face!”</p><p>You roll your eyes, relaxing your tense shoulders. “You’re the worst, Asmo.”</p><p>He scoffs at that, appalled. “How rude. Might I remind you who’s the one paying for this spa day? You need to make it worth the trouble <em>somehow</em>.” Cocking his head to the side, he smiles sweetly, his eyes turning to crescents. You don’t buy that look one bit. “That’s why you’ll be my entertainment for today. You must feel so lucky~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. settle down with me | beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>looks like i’m in a fluff mood, because i ended up word vomiting this within minutes. no editing or revising we die like men.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t realize that you fell asleep until your eyes drift open, blinking rapidly before your vision clears. A yawn escapes you as you take in your surroundings. The television is still on, credits scrolling down the screen as a pop ballad plays softly. The bowl of popcorn has fallen off your lap; thankfully, it had long since been emptied by you and your boyfriend.</p>
<p>Speaking of...you turn over to see Beelzebub lying beside you, breathing peacefully with his eyes shut. His body is curved towards you, close enough for you to feel his warmth but not touching. His brow is smooth from sleep, a thin line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>You press your lips together to halt laughter. Then an idea occurs to you.</p>
<p>You and some of the demon brothers have an ongoing game of taking pictures of each other sleeping; you all have a whole text conversation devoted to it. Most of the photos in the chat are of Mammon, of course, since he’s such an easy target. Beelzebub is harder to catch like this. Which makes this a prime opportunity.</p>
<p>You prop yourself on your elbow to pat your pockets, wanting to grab your D.D.D. and snap a couple pictures, before remembering you’re in your comfy pajamas. Drat.</p>
<p>As if having heard your thoughts, Beelzebub shifts. You tense up. Is he awake already? But his eyes remain closed, even as his brow furrows and a grunt leaves him. You tilt your head, confused.</p>
<p>Movement in your peripherals catches your attention. You glance down, away from Beelzebub’s features, to see his hand, lying flat on the bedspread, twitch once. It twitches again. Then a third time. You watch as the large appendage begins to move around, as if it has a mind of its own. It feels along the mattress, searching for something. When you look back up, you find Beelzebub still fast asleep, grumbling discontentedly under his breath.</p>
<p>You raise an eyebrow before you realize what’s happening. Then you snort. “There’s no popcorn left, Beel,” you say softly, grinning. Of course, that doesn’t stop his hand from wandering. You watch it, wondering if you should take a video of this and send it to the chat, or if you should try and get some sleep instead. Let Beelzebub sleepwalk to the kitchen and scrounge up something to eat.</p>
<p>Without you realizing it, his hand soon comes close to your own, resting nearby. You stiffen when his fingers close around your palm. For a brief moment, you wonder if Beelzebub will try to eat your hand or something, mistaking it for food, but he doesn’t.</p>
<p>You stare in surprise as the furrow in his brow disappears and his breathing evens out. His hand remains clamped around your own.</p>
<p>Your chest grows warm, as do your cheeks, as you lie down again. This time, you’re much closer to Beelzebub, close enough to count his eyelashes if you wanted. You decide to close your eyes instead, almost absentmindedly intertwining your fingers with your boyfriend’s before falling asleep.</p>
<p>You can take that picture some other time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yearning | lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer reads the paragraph without absorbing a word of it for the fifth time. He closes his eyes and releases a deep breath. Then, with a mix of frustration and guilt, he reaches for his D.D.D. and checks his messages.</p><p></p><div class="work">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chapter">
        <p></p>
        <div class="userstuff module">
          <p>Nothing. You haven’t replied to his text, nor have you called him back.</p>
          <p>He sets the device down and tents his fingers. It has been impossible to get any of his work done today, and it’s becoming clear that you are the reason why. His mind has been plagued with thoughts about you, making it difficult to focus on anything else.</p>
          <p>Over the past few days, Lucifer has been busier than usual. As a result, he hasn’t had time to see you. Your interactions have been limited to brief conversations during breakfast, and even then, his brothers are always present. The two of you haven’t spent a moment alone recently.</p>
          <p>You assured him that you didn’t mind. You understand that he has many duties as Diavolo’s right-hand man and Vice President of the Student Council, which must take precedence above all else. Even you.</p>
          <p>He <em>should</em> be grateful. Just like he <em>should</em> be completing his work. Yet he finds himself wondering what you’re doing right this moment.</p>
          <p>There must be a reason why you aren’t answering him. Has Mammon roped you into one of his schemes again? Perhaps Asmodeus convinced you to go out somewhere with him? The thought of one of his brothers ensnaring your attention has him frowning.</p>
          <p>Of course, there could be another explanation. What if you’re in trouble? The Devildom is rife with danger, even for demons, so a human like you is especially vulnerable. You being in peril is a very real possibility.</p>
          <p>Lucifer stands from his chair. He should check up on you at once. Anyone would understand why he left his work unfinished to see you. As an exchange student from the human world, your safety is paramount.</p>
          <p>The demon suppresses a grin as he walks purposefully out of his office. He’s already picturing the way you’ll light up when you see him, like you always do, and the smile that’ll appear on your lips. Right now, he wants nothing more than to feel that smile against his mouth when he kisses you.</p>
          <p>His duties can wait just this once.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cloud watching | satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand the reasoning behind this activity.”</p><p>“What’s there not to get? You just look at the clouds and find shapes in them.”</p><p>“That’s the part I don’t get,” Satan, lying beside you, says dryly. “I don’t see anything except for clouds.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. But you’re supposed to use your imagination.”</p><p>“How strange. Is this a regular thing that you humans do? Look for shapes in clouds?”</p><p>“Hey,” you frown, “you’re the one who asked what I wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon, remember?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would pick cloud watching. When you brought us to this park, I thought you were in the mood for a stroll.” From the corner of your eye, you see Satan turn towards you. “Are you sure this is all you wish to do for the rest of our time in the human world? Cloud watch?”</p><p>You’re silent for a moment. You stare at the blue sky, at the clouds that drift slowly across the vast expanse. Faintly, you can hear the sounds of life around you—children laughing, adults conversing, dogs barking. “...The sun never rises in the Devildom.”</p><p>“Sorry?” You can tell that Satan is confused by the sudden change in conversation.</p><p>“It’s always dark. Every time I step outside, I have no idea what time it is. I have to look at my phone—no, D.D.D. to check. The first few weeks, I was super disoriented because of it.” You close your eyes, sucking in a deep breath. Even with them closed, it’s still bright; the sun warms your eyelids. But it’s a pleasant sensation. “So, yeah. It’s nice to just lie on a grassy hill and look for shapes in clouds once in a while.”</p><p>“...I see,” Satan murmurs. You expect him to say something more, but he’s silent. As the quiet stretches on, you start to feel silly. You’re not sure why you said all of that. No wonder he has no idea how to respond.</p><p>You sigh. “Actually, let’s just go—”</p><p>“That one looks like a cat.”</p><p>You blink, glancing over at the demon in surprise. But he’s not looking at you; he’s staring up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. “Huh?”</p><p>“That cloud.” He lifts a hand and points. “It looks like a cat. The resemblance is kind of uncanny, in fact.”</p><p>You look at him for a moment. Then a slow smile appears on your lips. You shift closer, your shoulder knocking into his, and try to follow his finger. “Which one?”</p><p>The two of you spend your time cloud watching, until Lucifer calls to let you know he’s finished with his errand. When you return to the Devildom, you swear you can still feel the warmth of the sun, and the sensation of Satan’s shoulder pressed against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. can't let go yet kiss | mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p><p>i love how this was sent before the new update; the devs technically filled this request for me! that said, here’s a continuation of that scene with mammon, because mc deserved to have several kisses with him.</p><p>this goes without saying, but <b>spoilers ahead for lesson 19-10</b>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen. Why doncha just stay here from now on?” Mammon looks more serious than you’ve ever seen him. His eyes are piercing, his hair glowing silver in the moonlight. His hand is still wrapped tight around yours, from when he’d tugged you with him while running out of the House of Lamentation.</p><p>Your brows raise at his words. “Mammon...”</p><p>“Who needs the human world? Don’t go back there.” There’s an edge of desperation in his voice. “I want you right here in the Devildom. I want you here with <em>me</em>, all the time.”</p><p>You’re breathless, and not from the exertion of running. Obviously, you’ve known that he likes you for some time. Mammon doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body, and his brothers tease him over it on a daily basis. But this is the first time he’s been so honest about his feelings. You don’t know how to respond to his plea.</p><p>Mammon’s hand tightens around yours, his face so close that you could count his lashes if you wanted. Your gaze drops to his lips. You may not know what to say, but you know what you want to do.</p><p>Before you can talk yourself out of it, you stretch onto your toes and press a kiss to his mouth, like you’ve been thinking of doing for months. His lips are soft and pliant under yours. Mammon freezes up immediately, his grip on your hand going slack. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting this.</p><p>When you pull back, his brown skin has turned ruddy with the force of his blush, and he has trouble meeting your eyes. “What’re you thinkin’, doin’ that outta nowhere...” He swallows, then lifts his gaze bashfully. “Though, uh, on second thought, I’m gonna need you to do that again. Once isn’t <em>nearly</em> enough!”</p><p>A smile lifts your lips. He mirrors it with one of his own, his hand leaving yours so he can wrap an arm around your waist. His other hand comes up to rest along the curve of your jaw. “Come here,” he says, his voice low.</p><p>It’s your turn to be flustered. You fist the hem of his uniform shirt as he guides your lips to his. This kiss is much better than the last, since he’s actually reciprocating it. He’s a good kisser too, wasting no time in running his tongue along the closed seam of your lips. When you part them, he’s licking into your mouth with fervour.</p><p>It’s all you can do to keep up with him, your heart hammering against your ribcage. When breathing becomes necessary, you pull back. To your surprise, Mammon whines at the loss of your lips. He chases after you, his nose brushing yours as he kisses you for a third time.</p><p>His desperation leaves you light-headed, though that might just be because of how he bestows kiss after kiss upon you. He pulls you tighter against his chest, until your body is moulded to his. You’ve opened the floodgates by kissing him first, you realize; the Avatar of Greed is not planning on letting you go any time soon.</p><p>You don’t mind at all, of course. You cling to him, leaning into his embrace, and try to ignore the fact that in a few days time, you’ll have to leave Mammon and the friendships you’ve forged in the Devildom behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “you are not going out looking like that.” | lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are not going out looking like that.”</p><p>You stop in your tracks, moments away from stepping out the door. You glance over your shoulder to spot Lucifer. He’s standing a few meters behind you, a frown tugging at his mouth. Of course, that does nothing to mar his handsome features. You can almost hear Leviathan huffing at how unfair it is.</p><p>You turn to face Lucifer, your head cocked to the side. The front door to the dorm shuts with soft thud. “What’s wrong with how I look?” It’s not like you’re breaking the dress code; you’re in the same uniform that all students wear.</p><p>Lucifer raises an unimpressed brow. “Your blazer is unbuttoned and your tie is not knotted. Did you not notice that when you dressed yourself this morning?”</p><p>You press a hand over your rumpled tie, feeling thoroughly chastised. “I forgot to set my alarm yesterday, so I woke up late...I guess I kinda rushed while getting ready...” Leviathan insisted on marathoning one of his favourite anime last night and, as usual, Mammon and Beelzebub invited themselves over. You fell asleep well after midnight, surrounded by the three demons.</p><p>Lucifer’s frown worsens at your confession, so you hurry to continue, “And, anyway—Levi and Mammon’s uniforms look like this all the time. Beel doesn’t even wear a tie!”</p><p>He sighs. “Those three are lost causes. You, on the other hand, are not. Not to mention, it would not reflect well on the student council if one of our exchange students was allowed to shirk the dress code.”</p><p>But student council members shirking it reflects <em>well</em>? You bite back the comment, knowing better than to talk back to the Avatar of Pride. You give in and nod instead, reaching for your tie. “Okay, let me just...” Your fingers are clumsy with fatigue, however, and the weight of Lucifer’s gaze on you doesn’t help your coordination.</p><p>“We’ll be here all day if you go at that pace,” he says with a touch of condescension, moving towards you. Though there’s no real threat in his gait or tone, you have to resist the urge to take a step back. The man is just naturally intimidating.</p><p>Lucifer stops in front of you. “Allow me.” His gloved hands rise up, hovering inches away from where your bare ones fumble with your tie.</p><p>“Oh, uh. Sure.” You drop your arms awkwardly.</p><p>The demon takes over, deftly looping and twisting your tie into a familiar Windsor knot. You peek up at him as he works, taking in the slight furrow of his brow and the way tendrils of his hair frame his features. You haven’t gotten the chance to admire him from up close before; he’s never stood within reach like this, apart from the times he threatened you.</p><p>You quietly marvel at how much your relationship has improved. Back then, you were certain that Lucifer would never trust you. Yet here he is, fixing your uniform for you with nimble fingers. The difficulties that you faced alongside him and his brothers have brought you closer together, even.</p><p>“Are you done admiring, or do you require more time?”</p><p>You blink owlishly, taken aback, to realize that Lucifer has long finished knotting your tie. Crimson eyes regard you with amusement, a smirk playing along his lips.</p><p>“A-Ah, I...” Sheepish, and at a loss for words, you trail off. You duck your head so you don’t have to maintain eye contact, which is when you notice your unbuttoned blazer. Clearing your throat unnecessarily, you move to fix the garment.</p><p>Gloved hands get there before you can. You glance up, but Lucifer’s focus is on pulling one end of your blazer across your chest and securing the buttons. His knuckles graze your midsection as he does. You can’t feel it through the layers of clothing you’re wearing, but your heartbeat still picks up slightly at the sight.</p><p>You want to shake yourself by the shoulders. Why are you getting so worked up over this?</p><p>Time passes both too fast and too quickly for your tastes. Finally, and before you know it, Lucifer’s finished. His hands retreat after latching the blazer’s belt, arms returning to his sides. You shift from one foot to another as his assessing gaze passes over you. “We should probably get going—”</p><p>“One moment.” He reaches up to straighten your collar. Cool leather brushes the nape of your neck, as soft as a lover’s kiss. You shiver involuntarily. Shit. There’s no way he didn’t feel that. The demon doesn’t comment on it, but you know you’re not imagining the corner of his mouth curving a little. “There. Done.”</p><p>Your eyes narrow as he steps back. “Well? How do I look?” The question slips out before you can think better of it, sarcasm heavy on your tongue.</p><p>You expect him to walk off without a word, or ignore your cheek and say that you’re presentable.</p><p>Instead, Lucifer’s gaze drags up your figure, lingering deliberately in places, before meeting your eyes. “Stunning,” he says. There’s not an ounce of mockery in his tone.</p><p>You stare. What are words? How does one string them into sentences? You’ve forgotten suddenly.</p><p>You’re still processing when the demon walks past you. “Don’t dwaddle too long, or you’ll be late for class.”</p><p>By the time you come to, he’s already left out the door, and you’re alone. The nape of your neck is unbearably warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. last resort | leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rap your knuckles on the door, the sound echoing faintly in the empty corridor. A few moments pass as you wait for a response. Surely he’s in there. Where else can he be at this time in the afternoon?</p><p>Before you can knock again, a muffled voice from the other side of the door calls out. “What’s the secret phrase?”</p><p>You huff. <em>Secret phrase, secret schmrase</em>. “Levi, it’s me. Open up.”</p><p>“<em>Bzzz</em>. Wrong. That’s not it.”</p><p>“Levi, come <em>on</em>—”</p><p>The door unlocks and swings open. Leviathan stands there, sporting dark circles and a scowl. “Should’ve known that wouldn’t work on you. It barely did the first time.” He turns on his heel and walks back to his gaming setup, saying over his shoulder, “Make it quick. I was in the middle of my new game.”</p><p>You don’t bat an eyelash at his greeting, following after him instead. He’s always crabbier than usual after a new release, operating on no sleep and whatever the Devildom equivalent of Red Bull is. “I...kinda need your help with this level I’m on.”</p><p>Leviathan sprawls into his chair, before blinking up at you. “Level?”</p><p>You hesitate, then reveal the item you’ve been clutching. A handheld game console.</p><p>His tired gaze sharpens at the sight of it. He sits up straighter. “What the...? Since when do <em>you</em> game?” Brow furrowed, he holds out a palm. “Hand it over.” You do as he asks.</p><p>Within moments of scrutinizing the screen, he’s guffawing. “You’re stuck on <em>this</em>? It didn’t even take me a day to clear the whole game! I mean, I knew it already, but you really <em>are</em> a normie!”</p><p>You frown, fighting the urge to flush. You <em>knew</em> this would be Leviathan’s reaction. It’s why you had yet to tell him about purchasing the console, along with a few games you’d seen him play that piqued your interest, a couple days ago. But you’d spent <em>hours</em> trying to clear the level on your own. He’s your last resort.</p><p>“Well? Are you gonna help or not?” you ask.</p><p>“I guess I’ve got no choice, if you’re <em>this</em> hopeless.” At your glare, he rolls his eyes and turns to your console.</p><p>You step closer, leaning against his gaming chair as he resumes the game. His thumbs begin mashing buttons within seconds. You try to pay attention to his strategy, but your eyes keep straying to his face. With how disinterested Leviathan appears with most things, it’s always strange to see him so <em>focused</em>.</p><p>His jaw is set in concentration, and he flicks his head to the side every so often to get his fringe out of his eyes. At one point, he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, before smoothing the divots left behind with a swipe of his tongue.</p><p>The moment a wide grin appears along his lips, you know he’s cleared the level.</p><p>“There. That didn’t take long at all,” he boasts, all but preening himself on his success. “Of course it didn’t. With how much experience <em>I</em> have—”</p><p>You’re barely listening, your eyes trained on the console. A cutscene is playing, the player character in a heated discussion with their friends. Finally! The annoying part is over and the plot’s progressing again!</p><p>“Thanks, Levi!” you say, your ire forgotten. “I knew I could count on you!” You lean down to take the console from him. It brings you closer to his face than you expected. Impulsively, you close the distance to peck his cheek.</p><p>Leviathan freezes, cutting himself off with an embarrassing squeak. His eyes open wide. “Wh…What was <em>that</em> for! You…!”</p><p>You’re too engrossed in the cutscene to note his reaction. You walk out the room, hunched over your console, and shut the door behind you with your foot. It’s only when you’re lounging on your bed, onto the next level, that you realize what you did.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. It’s not that you regret kissing him, you’ve wanted to do that for some time now. But you know how Leviathan gets when you show him affection. Is he going to act all weird and uncomfortable around you when you see him next?</p><p>As if on cue, your D.D.D. chimes with an incoming text. It’s Leviathan. You swipe it open with a thumb, preparing yourself for anything.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well. You weren’t expecting <em>that</em>. You smile at the message, fondness blooming in your chest for the demon.</p><p>You just might take him up on his offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. in vino veritas | asmodeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested by anon.</p><p>me? posting a scenario? it’s more likely than you think! this was super fun to write, even though i really took anon’s request and ran with it sjfkdjfkdj</p><p><b>content warning for alcohol.</b> the reader gets pretty drunk in this, so if that sort of thing triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, well.” Asmodeus rests a hand on his cheek, staring amusedly at the slumped figure across the table. “Talk about a role reversal!”</p><p>“Hmm? Whazzat?” you slur, clearly confused.</p><p>You blink up at him, one hand still loosely curled around your half-empty glass. Your other arm is draped over the table, your chin digging into the crook of your elbow to keep yourself upright. It isn’t difficult to tell that you’re drunk—your gaze is unfocused, your cheeks dusted with a faint blush. What a <em>lovely</em> sight you make!</p><p>“Last time we did this, you won. It was the first time I lost a drinking contest.” His lips twist into a frown at the thought of that night, and what occurred after his defeat. He pushes the memory away, forcing a grin onto his features. “But only because humans are immune to Demonus! I <em>knew</em> we just had to even the scales with some of your human liquor.”</p><p>He leans closer, until his chest is braced against the edge of the table. His face hovers inches from yours. “You do remember the terms, don’t you? Same as last time~ If I won, I’d get to kiss you to my heart’s content. Which I <em>did</em>. Win, that is.”</p><p>You stare at him, unresponsive, before his words register. “Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Right.” You attempt to straighten up in your seat. “Okay. S’only fair.”</p><p>You sit as still as you can, swaying <em>minimally</em>, as you wait for him to make a move. Asmodeus doesn’t eliminate the scant distance between you, though. He remains right where he is. Your breath ghosts over his skin, smelling faintly of mint and alcohol. He wrinkles his nose.</p><p>“What? That’s it?” He sighs theatrically as he leans back in his chair. “But usually you squirm and get all adorably flustered when I say lines like that!”</p><p>You blink rapidly. “Huh? Aren’t you gonna…” You pause, brow furrowing for a moment. “Aren’t you gonna…do…the thing?”</p><p>“Kiss you?” he supplies, lips pursing together in amusement. Goodness, you’re so drunk that you forgot the word <em>kiss</em>. “No, not tonight, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Perhaps he’s projecting, but you sound almost dejected. Except no, your bottom lip is stuck out in a pout, and your forefinger sloppily traces the rim of your glass; you’re the perfect picture of some lonely demon who got stood up on a first date.</p><p>“Now, now. Don’t look so upset!” Asmodeus says, grinning. “As much as I’d <em>love</em> to kiss you several times over, darling, I’d rather you be sober enough to remember it in the morning.” He cups his cheeks with an expression of alarm, eyes wide. “Imagine that. Getting the chance to kiss me and not recalling it in excruciating detail afterward. How dreadful!”</p><p>“Hmm…” You nod slowly. “That’s true.”</p><p>Now it’s his turn to blink several times, trying and failing to process your words. “Sorry, what was that?” he blurs out, before he can think better of it.</p><p>To his surprise, you answer. “I don’t wanna forget our first kiss. That’d be so sad.” Pushing your glass away, you rest your chin in the crook of your elbow again. Your unfocused eyes stare at the table. It’s as if you don’t realize he’s still there, gaping at you. “You’re like, <em>really</em>, really, really pretty. ‘ve wanted to kiss you since, like, forever.”</p><p>Asmodeus closes his mouth, realizing then how unattractive that may have looked (not that it did, of course). There’s no need to be shocked. Obviously you want to kiss him! Just because ever since you returned to the Devildom, you barely look him in the eye and shy away from his advances doesn’t mean you <em>hate</em> him.</p><p>It’s like he’s always told himself. You <em>do</em> want him, even though his charm doesn’t work on you. It’s just strange to hear you admit it so boldly, that’s all.</p><p>The Avatar of Lust leans forward with a grin, cupping his cheek. “Well, I know that! Who <em>doesn’t</em> feel the same way you do?” An idea starts to form in his mind. Clearly, you’re a talkative drunk. Maybe he should take advantage of that. “But tell me more, darling. Do you think I’m charming, hot, <em>sexy</em>? What dirty things have you wanted to do with me?”</p><p>You tilt your head. “What else do I think about you…” you muse quietly. “You’re charming, definitely. And dress real nice. Like, <em>all</em> the time.” His grin widening, the demon settles in for a treat. He can’t wait to recite your spiel back to you, when you’re sober and mortified!</p><p>You continue, your finger idly tracing the grain of the wooden table, “You…make me nervous. Lately, every time I see you, I dunno what to do. It’s so hard to <em>talk</em> to you. Even though I wanna, really badly. An’ I can tell you’re upset by me avoiding you all of a sudden. Not even Satan’s advice helped me get over my stupid fears.”</p><p>Asmodeus is as still as a stone. His grin disappeared halfway through your meandering speech. “Satan’s advice…?” he echoes numbly.</p><p>“He told me I should tell you how I feel, that you’d want me to,” you answer, oblivious to his reaction. “But I can’t, even though…I do wanna tell you I like you. <em>Like</em>, like you. I just dunno <em>how</em> to do that.” You bury your face in your arms with a muffled groan.</p><p>You just told him. But apparently, you’re too drunk to realize that.</p><p>There are so many ways Asmodeus could react to your accidental confession. Like celebrate with another round of Demonus. Shout that you like him to the heavens. Kiss you until you’re breathless. The last one is <em>extremely</em> enticing.</p><p>In the end, though, he does none of those things.</p><p>He rises from his seat. “It’s late, don’t you think? We should head back, otherwise Lucifer might just hunt us down himself.”</p><p>You lift your head, looking blearily up at the demon. “Right,” you say. “He’s <em>scary</em> when he gets mad.” You stumble out of your chair, and would’ve faceplanted on the ground had he not caught you. Instead of immediately pulling away from his touch, like you’ve started to do recently, you bury your nose in his shoulder. “Mm, you smell…<em>so nice</em>…”</p><p>Asmodeus can’t help smile at that, his arm winding around your waist as he leads you out of the bar. “Thank you, darling. I’d say you do too, but right now I can’t smell anything other than the alcohol.”</p><p>You lean heavily against him, managing to keep your legs under you. He’s a bit disappointed. He would take any excuse to hold you tighter against him, maybe even lift you in a bridal carry. Having you plastered against his side will have to do.</p><p>As he leads you back home, you muttering nonsense to yourself under your breath, Asmodeus replays your confession over and over in his head. He can’t quite believe it. But he knows it’s true. Alcohol has a way of loosening one’s tongue; he knows from firsthand experience. A lot of it.</p><p>In the morning, when you’re sober and nursing one <em>hell</em> of a headache, he’ll tease everything out of you. Then, he’ll finally claim his reward for winning the drinking contest.</p><p>He can be patient and wait, just this once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. picture perfect | lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gosh it's been ages since i've posted here huh</p>
<p>@jihyunsphotos, the second and final winner of my giveaway, requested <b>a fluff scenario with lucifer</b>, so i wrote this up! based on <a href="https://obeysme.tumblr.com/post/631096326661324800/">this in-game text convo</a> between lucifer, diavolo, and barbatos btw!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sent Lord Diavolo the photo.”</p>
<p>You glance away from the bubbling pot to look at Lucifer. He stands at the kitchen entrance with his lips pursed into a thin line, looking less severe as usual in a dress shirt and pants. His disgruntlement is obvious.</p>
<p>You blink, confused, before you realize what he means. A smile teases at your mouth as you tilt your head. “You knew I took one?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You weren’t as sly as you thought you were.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “And you still aren’t. Do not try to dodge the question.”</p>
<p>So Lucifer allowed you to take a picture of him at his most vulnerable, instead of stopping and scolding you like he has with Mammon countless times before. You’re definitely smiling now. “But you didn’t ask one.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrow. You’re playing a dangerous game, provoking the Avatar of Pride. Too bad you’ve grown used to being on the receiving end of his scathing glares. “What possessed you to send Lord Diavolo that photo?”</p>
<p>You focus on stirring the pot, its contents boiling and gurgling. It’s your turn to cook dinner, and you settled on a few dishes that you’re certain the brothers will all enjoy. If Beelzebub doesn’t finish them by himself, that is. “You refused to turn in for the night,” you say primly, “so I had to take drastic measures.”</p>
<p>His loafers click on the cobblestones of the kitchen floor. Though you feel his presence at your back, as searing as the crackling hellfire in front of you, you don’t turn around. “I’m not Levi; I had important work to finish. It was unnecessary to involve Lord Diavolo in such a frivolous matter.”</p>
<p>You frown to yourself. Unnecessary? Frivolous?</p>
<p>No, that won’t do.</p>
<p>You stop cooking to face him. “You might think so, but I don’t consider your health to be a frivolous matter.”</p>
<p>Lucifer looks a bit surprised at your obvious disapproval. He always is, every time you worry about him. He may be the Avatar of Pride, a Lord of Hell, and Diavolo’s right-hand man, but to you, he’s your lover first and foremost. Of course you'll be concerned when he neglects himself.</p>
<p>It seems like he’s not used to someone trying to look after him. Your frown worsens at the thought.</p>
<p>“I understand,” he says after a moment, his stern features finally softening. He cups your cheek with a hand. He’s not wearing gloves for once, so you’re able to feel the warmth of his skin. Demonic blood runs hotter than that of humans, and Lucifer is no exception. You nuzzle into his palm, seeking out that warmth. “You involved Lord Diavolo because you were...concerned for me. However, in the future, I’d appreciate a warning beforehand.”</p>
<p>You cover his hand with yours. “I can do that. But you can’t brush me off every time I ask you to take a break. I’ll try not to bug you too often about it, though.”</p>
<p>“Bug me as much as you wish.” His thumb rubs along your cheekbone, gaze fond. “I enjoy seeing you, even if it’s for a brief moment.”</p>
<p>You nearly melt at the words. Or maybe that’s just because of the hellfire still burning behind your back. As if having read your mind, the pot bubbles ominously. The two of you break apart at the sound.</p>
<p>Lucifer peers over your shoulder. “Do you need any help with dinner?”</p>
<p>You tilt your head in thought. “There isn’t much left to do, but I wouldn’t mind some help. As long as you’re not busy right now.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing pressing to deal with at the moment.” He unbuttons his cuffs, then begins rolling the sleeves up his forearms. “What’s left to prepare?”</p>
<p>You smile as Lucifer settles at your side, a comfortable silence falling over the kitchen once you’re done answering the question.</p>
<p>Just like that, another evening in the Devildom passes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>